


【杰佣R】巧合

by Saberdar



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberdar/pseuds/Saberdar





	【杰佣R】巧合

那是个怪兽。  
奈布在林间奔跑，体力已经不济，每一次奔跑都能感受到肌肉的酸胀，呼吸间有着鲜血的味道。  
他不用回头也知道那只怪兽还在追着他，熟悉的哼歌声缓缓迫近，奈布勉强翻窗进入房屋，却在下一秒被拽住衣服，直接提出来。脖颈被衣服卡着，几乎要窒息，奈布的拼命挣扎在对方眼里也只不过是小打小闹罢了。  
“审时度势是一个很不错的品格。”那个怪物说道，由液体组成的身体却拥有着一个奇怪的面具，低沉的声音仿佛是真的从声带中发出。奇怪颜色的液体缓慢的包裹在奈布的身上。那液体既不冰凉也不炙热，带着奇怪的平衡的温度缓慢的顺着衣服的空隙涌入。  
脆弱的布料被轻易撕碎，奈布不停挣动的手脚也只不过是让液体的动作稍缓而已。

“您就不能听话一点吗？我的先生。”那怪物用着咏叹调缓慢地说着，触手的速度却陡然加快了一倍。  
“滚开，混账。”奈布的双手双脚被拉开，整个人都被那液体形成的触手所控制住。  
他明白这个地方的危险性，却还是因为任务的奖励而冒险踏入。结果冰冷的现实毫不犹豫的给奈布一拳，他现在无法挣脱这个传说中的怪物的控制。过量的危险感刺激的他身体不断地颤抖，肾上腺素飙升，他甚至觉得有些脚软。

“我更希望您礼貌一点。”怪物说着，他看上去还是人形——只不过那形状不再是肉体构建，而是某种奇怪的液体——却显得更加可怖。  
奈布嘴里胡乱的骂着，触手却缓缓的在他已经光裸的身体上缠绕爬行。  
暗银色的触手擦过敏感的腹部，分出纤细的枝叉搔弄乳头。那颗褐色的肉粒很快就被灵活的触手逗弄着挺起，下身的性器也没有受到冷落，被更加粗壮的触手照顾得很好。纤细的枝叉在奈布性器的马眼处反复试探，摩擦敏感的地方，催促着生涩的身体产出更多滑腻的液体。然后那小小的银色枝叉就缓慢的进入了奈布的尿道，微微有些突起的小触手动作轻柔的磨蹭着娇嫩的尿道内壁。  
奈布想骂这个怪物，却被触手堵住了嘴。粗壮有力的触手插进他的嘴里，强迫他松开牙关，从根本上阻止了奈布的骂声。  
怪物轻笑着用他的手抚摸奈布的脸颊。  
“在您冷静下来之前，在下觉得有必要让您先稍微闭上嘴。我叫杰克，希望我放开你的时候，你会给我满意的答案。”  
说完这句话之后，触手们仿佛得了什么命令一般，猛然把奈布举到半空。  
被大大打开的双腿正好冲向杰克一方，被触手分泌的液体弄湿的稚嫩褶皱不甘愿的收缩着，然后在杰克的注视下被一根小小的触手试探性的插入。

“呜………啊…”奈布被侵入的瞬间就发出了一声呜咽，他的大腿根抖着想要闭合，却被触手牢牢禁锢，动弹不得。  
那根侵入的触手虽细，功能却神奇。还未等奈布稍缓过气，触手便突然喷出了大股的液体。液体把干涩的甬道打湿，触手在其中肆意进出了几下，“渍渍”的水声显得格外响亮。  
奈布闭上双眼，无论是此刻的屈辱还是危机，都让他十分疲倦，他不愿意给施暴者任何的反应，来促进对方的兴趣。  
杰克看到他这副模样，走过去很温柔的用称得上是手的部分摸摸他的脸颊。  
“只要您听话一点，会很舒服的。”低沉的声音带着诱惑，触手配合似的狠戳上奈布敏感的腺体。  
从未有过的快意如利剑一般穿透身体，奈布甚至有一瞬间的恍惚，他的身体要比心里反应快得多，后穴敏感的一夹，把触手吞得更深。  
杰克发出一声轻笑，还有满意的叹息。触手似乎与他存在着共感关系，触手被夹紧时，杰克也会感受到舒服。

被空气吹得微凉的皮肤被杰克温热的身体贴上，奈布冰凉的后背被慢慢捂热，他不适应的挣扎几下，却被触手惩罚性的狠狠操了几下。  
细小的触手依然在逗弄乳头，那两颗褐色的肉粒被触手玩弄到红肿挺起，快意与痛感共同麻痹神经，挣扎的动作已经几乎消失了。  
滑腻的触手从奈布性器的根部缓缓向上滑动，性器抽搐几下，却被尿道里的触手堵住，淫液缓慢地从极小的缝隙中流出。插在后穴内的触手不知什么时候变粗了一些，还在兴致勃勃的操弄着敏感点。  
快感刺激的奈布忍不住低泣，被堵住的嘴无法说出任何句子，只有破碎的音节从其中溢出。蓝色的双眼流出眼泪，脸颊染上红晕，杰克在奈布身后拥抱着他。仿佛什么也没做，仅仅只是给奈布一个拥抱一样。

在后穴不停抽插的触手表面开始出现一些突起，也稍微变粗了许多，此时力道十足的操弄着后穴，臀肉被拍打出肉浪，有些发红。  
杰克低沉的喘息一直在奈布的耳边响起，违背常理的性交方式让他忍不住厌恶，但其中致命的快感却让他臣服。  
身后的体温很好的安抚了他的情绪，明明是造成他这副模样的“怪物”，奈布却渐渐的开始因为对方还抱着他而稍微放心。  
这不对。奈布已经混沌的大脑试图寻找清醒，但快感却又是那么及时的截断理智，在这具身体里注入更多的肉欲。  
杰克似乎很舒服，心情愉悦地轻轻哼歌，触手操弄的频率却越来越快，几乎已经到了承受不了的地步。  
奈布用一些残余的力量示好一般的轻蹭杰克的身体，杰克轻笑着撤去堵住他口腔的触手。  
“现在您愿意好好讲话了吗？”  
“……啊…轻、轻点…给我轻点……”奈布的声音都在抖，往日冷硬的声线却变得甜腻，勾人异常。  
杰克没有回答，但他能感受到触手正被紧致温暖的穴肉紧紧纠缠，甚至贪婪的一收一缩，把触手向敏感点带。  
“真是个会说谎的坏孩子。”杰克说着，触手的动作虽稍缓，却力度更大，也更精准。几乎每一次都能操到敏感点，然后继续向里冲。敏感的腰侧被触手缓慢游移着摩挲，带来麻痒的感觉。让奈布本就酸软的身体，更加使不上力气。  
蓄势待发的性器已经涨大，却被触手堵住尿道，无法射出精液。  
“…放开……啊…放开………”奈布已经不知道流了多少泪，他的下身一片狼藉，被触手操干的穴肉艳红，双腿颤抖着绷紧。  
杰克微微低头，拥抱的力度加大，奈布胡乱的将头向杰克身上蹭，被束缚的四肢再次开始挣扎。哭泣着说出的诉求却没有得到允许。  
触手依然牢固地在那里，后穴的触手也没有任何怜惜。  
奈布的眼角一片通红，脸上还有着干涸的泪痕，触手依然在他的身上游移，乳头被欺负到不行，即使没有抚摸也还在挺立。  
过载的快感无法表达出来，奈布只是大口的喘息着，连呻吟都发不出。触手似乎也能感受到他身体的崩溃，缓缓放慢了动作。  
稍微缓过来的奈布沙哑着嗓子请求，“…求求您…放开它……”  
杰克的笑声立刻在奈布的耳边响起，“…您终于学会了听话。”

细小的触手终于抽离，后穴的触手操弄的频率却越来越快，力道也越来越狠。抚慰性器的触手都停止工作，只是微微的捆绑着性器。  
压抑许久的高潮终于缓慢而磨人的到来，喷薄而出的快感如闪光弹般令人炫目。奈布眯着双眼，双腿绷紧，触手还在辛勤的戳弄敏感点，直到确认奈布已经到达顶点，才缓缓地退出。

身后的体温突然消失，奈布勉强从这快感中的懵懂时间内挣脱，他看着触手将他轻柔地放在地上。  
那个名叫杰克的怪物依然如来时那样，站立在离他不远的地方。触手丢给他一件帽兜，奈布抖着双手穿上，杰克的背影渐渐远了。

……

直到多年以后，成为地下黑暗势力中顶尖人物的奈布•萨贝达还会不时地回忆起这一天。想起他充满无力的遭受屈辱却又在这之中享受到了灭顶的快感。  
他一直没有放弃寻找那个名叫杰克的怪物。  
但可惜的是，他再也没有遇到过。

在奈布放弃寻找的一年后，他定居在了伦敦。  
常年被雾气所笼罩的城市却异常的吸引人，他的新邻居是个高个子的瘦削绅士。有些巧合，他的邻居的名字也是“杰克”。


End file.
